


Sorrow

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no evil space boyfriend was harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux grieves for his Knight. Surely, this must be a nightmare.





	

A new day began. Time wouldn’t stop for him. He would have preferred eternal night, never ending darkness. A new day offered him no comfort.

 

Hux pressed his palms to his eyes until they hurt. Good. That meant he could still feel, could still feel pain. He wouldn’t have believed it possible. And no, that was not a tear rolling down his face, it was just the bright light above his head and the pressure of his hands that had made his eyes water.

 

He got up, he got dressed. He went through his routine mechanically. He looked in the mirror without really seeing himself, trying not to think about how pointless this all was. Without  _ him _ . He would have to give a speech, of course. But what could he possibly say? His mind wondered.

 

A metallic glint caught his eye and brought him violently back to his senses, the lump in his throat threatened to choke him. What did this ring mean now? A broken promise, an empty one.  _ Forever. You said ‘forever’,  _ Hux thought bitterly _.  _

 

He opened a drawer and pulled out something wrapped in a piece of black cloth. A piece of  _ his _ robe. Hux didn’t allow himself to call  _ his _ name. He unfolded the piece of cloth and stared at the small object inside. It was the tracker that had been on  _ his _ belt, the tracker that he had found where he was expecting to find  _ him _ . Kylo. Hux took a deep breath, the tightness in his throat almost unbearable. 

 

The name had hurt him just as he knew it would. It made his heart ache and his eyes sting. Hux forced himself to say it again.  _ Kylo _ , in his head.  _ Kylo _ , in a barely audible whisper.  _ Kylo _ , out loud with a broken voice. And all of a sudden he was screaming, calling him. He would go mad with grief. A warm hand grabbed his shoulder.

 

Hux woke up, drenched in cold sweat, shaking, Kylo’s name still on his lips. And there he was, by his side, his hand warm on his shoulder.

“Hux, I’m here.”

“I dreamed… I was dreaming… you were… it felt so real...” 

Kylo wiped away a tear from Hux’s cheek. He wrapped his arms around Hux and held him close, kissing his forehead.

“I’m right here.” Kylo repeated. “You saved me.”

“Don’t ever leave me. Don’t even think about it, you fool.” Hux’s breathing was back to normal. He felt Kylo’s chest vibrating with laughter.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my General.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt exchange with @angryangryowl :3


End file.
